Four seasons with your love
by Atori-chan
Summary: El amor les ha unido y de su unión han nacido cuatro hijos muy especiales. SORATO - DRABBLE


**SUMARY: **El amor les ha unido y de su unión han nacido cuatro hijos muy especiales. SORATO

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Aviso: **Para el título de este fic me basé en la canción "Four seasons" de Namie Amuro. Una canción muy bonita que recomiendo.

**Género:**_ Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEDICADO A NORCA POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS (atrasado, gomen)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FOUR SEASONS WITH YOUR LOVE<strong>_

_by: Atori_

_Drabble_

* * *

><p>El tiempo ha pasado, pero parece que fue ayer aquel veinticuatro de diciembre inolvidable. Ese día quedó marcado en el calendario como fecha de uno de los tantos aniversarios que tenemos, ¿no te parece?<p>

Pero ahora, tenemos más aniversarios que celebrar. Ahora ya no somos tú y yo. De nuestra unión han nacido cuatro hermosos hijos, donde es coincidencia que nacieran en el mismo día del comienzo de cada estación. Ni tú ni yo los buscamos para que nacieran en un día tan especial. Fue obra del destino, el mismo destino que hizo que portáramos los emblemas de la humanidad: la amistad y el amor.

De la amistad al amor solo hay un salto. Y eso es lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros. Dos niños, donde compartíamos el único vínculo de ser compañeros de clase. Después, las aventuras del Digimundo nos convirtieron en amigos. Más tarde, en nuestro primer año de secundaria, debido a que nuestro carácter afín, los mejores amigos. Y en el segundo año, ambos nos sentimos atraídos mutuamente y que callamos hasta aquel día de Nochebuena hace tantos años.

Las estaciones fueron pasando, nuestros corazones se unieron en uno solo y en el mismo donde comenzaron a florecer los cerezos, nació nuestra primera hija, Harumi. Una hija alegre como las flores en su esplendor. Tranquila, pero con un carácter que rompe la armonía del buen día, como las lluvias de abril. Un enfado que no conlleva al rencor, y que perdona con la calidez de su corazón como el mes de mayo.

Tres años después, llegada con el inicio del calor del verano, nacía nuestra segunda hija, Natsumi. Más tranquila y alegre que su hermana mayor. Con su pequeña melena combinándose con la arena de la playa y sus ojos profundos como el agua del mar, combinan perfectamente con la candidez de su sonrisa.

Poco después, vino nuestro primer hijo, caído como las hojas de otoño, Akito. Nuestro primer varón, de misma semejanza que el manto de los árboles otoñales. Patoso y llorón en su niñez, como si el viento y la lluvia lo influyeran. Pero heredero de un carácter frío hasta el encuentro de alguien que lo cobije con su calidez.

Y finalmente, nuestro cuarto hijo, el último que vino al mundo con la llegada de la primera nevada caída en el comienzo del invierno, Fuyuto. De corazón sensible, escondido bajo su frialdad para que nadie se lo rompa en pedazos, como el fino hielo que se forma en enero tras una tormenta que desata cuando su fuerte carácter sale a la luz, arrepintiéndote después. Aún así, al final se deja arropar por el calor familiar y su imagen termina siendo risueña, como un valle repleto de luces navideñas.

Siempre me ha parecido muy curioso que nuestros hijos tengan una personalidad acorde con las cuatro estaciones. Incluso, sin haberlo querido, les dimos nombres relacionados con esas cuatro estaciones.

Ahora ellos llevan la armonía del mundo. Son cuatro estaciones con tu amor.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Seguramente que muchos estaréis preguntando, ¿quién rayos es el que narra? ¿Yamato o Sora? Pues bien, os lo dejo a vuestra libre elección.

La verdad de este fic, es que como algunos sabréis, para los nombres de los hijos de Yamato y Sora, suelo usar para la hija que se ha visto en la pantalla el nombre de Natsumi, mientras que para el niño, Akito. Poco después, me di cuenta que sin proponérmelo, les había dado dos nombres relacionados con las estaciones de verano y otoño: Natsu-mi (Natsu es verano en japonés) y Aki-to (Aki es otoño) Por eso, en este fic quise aprovecharlo y poner dos nombres que tuvieran relación con las estaciones: Harumi, Haru-mi (primavera) y Fuyuto, Fuyu-to (invierno)

Pues espero que le haga gustado a la cumpleañera.

'Atori'


End file.
